A Jaspers Instinct
by AmberGoldenHeart
Summary: When Jasper comes upon a wrecked housed in the woods, the dying wishes of a father comes to her ears as the corrupt gem kills him. Jasper now feels something she never knew she could feel, guilt, so she follows his wish and takes care of his newborn daughter.
1. Chapter 1: A Dying Wish

Jasper was trying to find her way around Earth. She despised it so. She couldn't find Peridot, she couldn't contact homeworld, and she COULDN'T GET OFF THIS GEM FORSAKEN PLANET!

Jasper found her mind wandering to that Lapis Lazuli she was fused with for so long and tried to trick herself to feel disgust but she couldn't shake that odd feeling off her. When they were fused, it was torture, but something about it she liked...NO! That Lazuli tricked me, chained me up like a prisoner, and I will SHATTER her as well as those Crystal Gems and Rose...that Rose...the one who shattered MY DIAMOND.

Her long mane prickled as she felt a wet substance trickle down her check. It was a little bit of liquid coming from her eyes but she didn't recognize this substance and decided to put it off for the time being and trudged on.

As she went through the forest she heard a growl, two shrieks resonating from a human female and male, and some sort of annoying noise she couldn't stand but decided to check it out as curiosity got the best of her.

There came a small clearing that was human made but there were a few splintered trees. She instantly knew this was something bigger than any mere Earth creature. Jasper found a human dwelling but it seemed to be wrecked and there were many noises coming from inside and her warriors instinct kicked in sensing there was a corrupted gem inside.

Jasper walked in quietly which was hard because of her size but she had thousands of years of training for stealth so she managed with the old splintered wood.

As she walked in she noticed two torn bloody bodies. One a human female, one a human male. Seems like the abomination shattered them, pathetic. Though she can't help but feel bad for these walking meat sacks who already have such short fragile lifespans.

As she was in thought the corrupt gem had snuck up behind her and wacked her into the wall. Jasper simply got up as if unfazed. "You think just because you got the jump on me you can take me down?" she snarled and summoned her crash helmet ramming it straight into the gem with a spin dash as it poofed and cracked. She picked it up and crushed it in her hands.

"I can't believe humans are weak enough to be taken down by corruptions, ESPECIALLY the weakest ones as peridots. PLUS corrupt lose most their intelligence and strategy!" Jasper mumbled. All of a sudden a moaning was heard coming from the male human. Jasper walked over to him.

"Thought you were dead human."

"I will be." the human male said weakly. "I have a dying wish I hope you will fulfill. My daughter was just born and I have no other family, you seem strong and capable, please take care of her, I have some care guides and supplies in this house which you may reside if you choose to grant my wish. Please think it over..." and he slowly closed his eyes.

Jasper may have seemed cruel and evil but she wasn't truly, in the war, she cared about the gems on her side but homeworld robbed her of most emotions. But she was still a good gem at heart if gems had a heart. She had heard of humans burying their loved ones corpses as a way to put them at peace and visit them so she did that, plus she didn't want there to be any smelly dead bodies lying around in her new dwelling...if she decided to stay. After the job was done she glowed and she was completely disinfected. Pearls on homeworld had recently discovered this trick and she was tired of the messes of war, constantly bathing and rephrasing clothing.

She went inside.

 _'I better find this infant before it perishes unless its already shattered'_ she thought going inside to suddenly hear that ear piercing sound again. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! ITS LOUDER THAN THE SOUNDS OF A THOUSAND GEMS BEING SHATTERED! Jasper ran over to the source to find the human child shrieking, liquid coming from its eyes.

"WHATS WRONG HUMAN?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Jasper yelled which only served to make the child cry louder. She decided to refer to the 'books' the human were talking about. Peridot was right, these humans WERE archaic. She went over to the damaged shelf and dug out a book and read it. 5 Shades of Gray no, Harry Potter no, aahh yes How to Raise an Infant to Adult. Jasper could read human, in fact she could read all the human languages because she was created on Earth THUS having automatic knowledge of Earth and Homeworlds reading and writing though Homeworld oddly spoke Earths English. Jasper remembered all her embarrassing times when she accidentally spoke the wrong Earth language since homeworld only spoke English and everyone would look at her like she was crazy. Only the Peridots would understand her for she wasn't the meathead she appeared to be. She had a highly developed brain as well as muscle, she just didn't like to show it because homeworld preferred her muscle over mind. They often told her to leave it to the Peridots. She always had a secret wanting to invent technology...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Jasper was brought back to reality and rushed back to the crib. "HOLD YOUR FORM I'M COMING!"

She paged through the book for the chapter on what the child could need for why she's crying for Jasper can read a whole page at a glace. "No I don't believe this human has the symptoms of this 'sick' " she mumbled and kept flipping rapidly. She got to a page that said maybe the child had expelled waste. Jasper sighed desperately not wanting to do this. She could handle ANY substance but that. Jasper shuddered and checked the diaper. Clean. Jasper sighed a relief but the wailing didn't stop. She heard a grumble come from the small infants stomach and flipped through the book to find it could be the cause of hunger. She went to the chapter of how to feed your baby and after a moment dropped the book in disgust.

"Child, there is NO way I will do that to my form and let you do that to me in ANY circumstance! NO amount of wailing could make me do that. Even if I could produce you're nutrition."

The child wailed louder and Jasper held her ear and looked in the book hoping for another solution because even if she wanted to do it she couldn't produce nutrition like that like humans did. Thankfully there was a solution called 'formula'.

Jasper walked over to the wrecked kitchen area that somehow was still functional. She rummaged through the cupboards and fridge until she found the supplies and prepared it like instructed. Somehow she had done it perfect the first time. Then she cradled the child in one hand for it was big enough for the tiny infant and fed her and her crying ceased as she suckled contently on the bottle.

"Thank the stars it stopped crying." Jasper looked up. she hear a tiny noise and looked down and saw the infants eyes for the first time.

They were the same color as hers...amber. She noticed she has wisps of curly brown hair sticking out but those eyes...her heart she had locked away had found its key

"I will fulfill your wish" she whispered and found herself smile, not from the lust of battle and rage, but from happiness as the child fell asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2: TV and Shopping

Jasper had decided to call the child Amber after their matching eyes PLUS it was a gem name. There no way she was going to use a pathetic human name. Ambers were strong warriors of legends past that wielded many powerful close ranged weapons.

It's been a week and Jasper had managed to repair the house and relaxed with Amber on her stomach. She seemed to enjoy residing there. Jasper noticed a large box with a screen and a remote next to it and it clicked to her that obviously they were connected. She pressed a button and it was the ocean channel. Had enough of the ocean next. She tried another button and the football channel came on and she was interested a bit at the tackling and felt like cheering when a human jumped in front of another and stole his teammates possession whatever it was though she had know idea what was going on but then halftime came and it was all cheerleaders. Jasper grumbled and changed it, and it became a horror movie. She observed a stupid human walk into a trap of a beast and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Amber had begun wailing

Shoot, should've known a child wouldn't be ready for this, especially since the death of her parents.

She had tried to calm the child down and after a few minutes the infant had worn herself out and was now asleep.

"Amber, you're going to be the end of me." Jasper groaned

* * *

An hour later when the child had woken up, Jasper took Amber out of her crib and laid her in front of the TV.

She read in the parenting book that infants can have the option of watching shows specially designed for them,

She fumbled with the remote until she found the right channel.

The show. It made no sense whatsoever. The infant didn't understand it, yes infants don't understand much according to my knowledge but this show was MADE for them and I bet the humans who made this idiotic show were as stupid as the show. Amber wasn't even paying attention to it! WHAT IS THIS CLODDY WORK! Wow I just turned into Peridot...

She was lost in her thoughts when her fingers slipped and it changed into Camp Pining Hearts but in French, for some strange reason Jasper imagined Peridot watching this.

She knew French because it was her favorite language to speak since on Earth it was considered the language of love, even that filthy fusion didn't know though secretly she didn't think fusion wasn't so bad anymore. Jasper the ONLY gem who knew it in the entire existence...or so she thought...

Announcer: Le dernier épisode de Camp Pining Hearts ...(On the last episode of Camp Pining Hearts... )

Paulette: Je m'en fous si vous êtes sur l'équipe jaune Percy. Nous pouvons faire ce travail. (I don't care if you're on the yellow team Percy. We can make this work. )

Percy: C'est la guerre des couleurs Paulette. Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour vous? (It's color war Paulette. Does that mean anything to you?)

( _Paulette and Percy close in for a kiss._ )

"OH GREAT MORE FUSION!" Jasper bellows not understanding a kiss but then she hears words that made her shatter on the spot.

"je t'aime" ("I love you")

* * *

 _Flashback_

Jasper was on homeworld and Pink Diamond was praising her for saving a gem who had accidentally cracked her gem and took swift action in bringing her to a designated Rose Quartz healer. Suddenly a warm feeling welled up in Jaspers chest who accidently muttered the words

"je t'aime"

"I love you too Jasper." Pink Diamond giggled

Jaspers face heated up and began apologizing to her Diamond feeling embarrassed at what she had said and fearful at what may happen to her for showing affection to a Diamond though this wasn't romantic though gems showed it differently though the ways were lost LOOOOONG ago and its different than humans which weren't practiced by gems on homeworld and actually they only studied it so they'd know what was on it before building the Kindergartens so she didn't know about it like in Legends

"Don't worry my Perfect Quartz you are not in trouble. And I know you love me as your Diamond, not as a potential fusion." she smiled and placed a hand on Jaspers wild mane which looked coarse and rough but when you touched it was extremely soft.

* * *

Jasper smiled at the memories but then Rose Quartz came to mind and she growled a little till an odor hit the air. It's surprising that she can smell things without a nose but sometimes its good because it helps her sense enemies but this time it wasn't.

"REALLY AMBER? WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY NEED TO FEED AND EXPELL. Disgusting.." she took Amber to the changing table but she was constantly squirming making it an extremely difficult and messy process. "Amber...stop...moving...AHA! NO!" Even though Jasper had been practicing Amber and Jasper were covered in powder and the diaper somehow ended on her hand. "How do you evade me?! You are some tactical genius!" Jasper said equally impressed and annoyed. Amber giggled in response as Jasper tried again and succeeded and proceeded to put her in a pink onsie she retrieved. The child seemed to like it a lot. Jasper used to have a hard time looking at it because it was the color of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond but she tolerated it if it made the child happy. Speaking of keeping the child happy, she was running out of supplies, she would have to go to a human town...GREAT...well at least she actually knew this process for there were shops on homeworld. Just for different things like technology and bottled Rose Quartz remedies. Good thing the closet human town wasn't near the Crystal Gems base. I can't shatter them while caring for Amber, Jasper thought and prepared some supplies for the short trek to the town.

* * *

 ** _WELCOME TO OCEAN CITY_**

was what the beat up sign said. Jasper entered the town carrying Amber in a basket and found the town a wreck.

 _'Is it abandoned?'_ Jasper asked in her head and saw a shop that said 'General Store'. Well Jasper was a War General and she was in need of purchases but she assumed it would have weapons but she thought she'd take a look anyways. She went inside to find it mostly empty besides a few humans and what she assumed to be the manager. She saw there were not weapons at all but a variety of things though a small store. She walks over to a cart and places me inside struggling with the strap as apparently its for 'safety' and wheels it over to the manager.

"You're the manager I assume."

"Yup"

"Direct me to the human infant isle...p-please" Jasper struggles with the word. She learned she had to set a good example for Amber if she wanted to have a relationship with another human knows as a 'friend' which seemed to be important and they learn at a young age.

"You know you're baby isn't an infant, she's 5 months. You should prepare for solids cause starting around one month you're gonna wanna feed her some solids. And Isle 4 for all you're needs"

Jasper had read this but had no idea about her age. She just assumed she was an infant. No wonder Amber was always grabbing things and stuffing them in her mouth,"

"Thank you human"

"Don't thank me yet, that's also the time she's going to start teething and you're in for a doozy" he chuckled

Jasper had no idea what he meant but head to isle too and stuffed it with everything she might need. She looked at Ambers golden amber eyes and Amber stared at Jaspers same golden amber eyes and started babbling.

Jasper chuckled and ruffled Amber's poofy brown hair that was surprisingly much for a human. After Jasper was done with her shopping, getting disgusted with the baby food reluctant to buy it but knew Amber would need it, and went to the strange check out counter. It was different than homeworlds...it didn't hover and wasn't green.

"That's $201.72!" a rude Earth woman cashier snapped at Jasper

Jasper grumbled and pulled a small sack out of her gem shocking the woman temporarily and pulled out some odd looking stones and placed them on the counter.

"What the heck are these?"

"Bumpors. Currency of homeworld."

"We don't take these, we take EARH currency you weirdo so I suggest you get some before you kid starves." and as the words left her lips Amber started crying

That blew Jaspers fuse.

"LISTEN YOU! I AM NEW AT THIS! I HAVEN'T BEEN TO EARTH IN 5,000 YEARS AND THIS CHILDS PARENTS WERE KILLLED! I AM ALL SHE HAS LEFT ARE _YOU_ ARE NOT ONE TO TALK." Jasper bellowed and before she knew it she had headbutted her into the wall and the manager ran to her.

"P-Patty I'll call the hospital! It will be okay! YOU! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" the manager shouted having not heard what the rude woman had said to Jasper earlier

Then, Jasper took the crying baby out of the cart and ran to the safety of her dwelling.

* * *

At the Crystal Gems Steven was worried about something but he hid it well. That's when Connie told him to turn on the TV and have the gems watch that it was IMPORTANT.

Steven gathered the gems and turned on the Criminal Watch

"Why does she want us to watch that terrible human show?" Pearl asked

Steven shrugged "She said you would really NEED to see it like she was scared but she didn't say anything else like she was scared..."

Reporter: _A woman came into Ocean City General Store. At first things things seemed to be fine but things took a TERRIBLE turn..._

The TV showed the stores camera where Jasper slammed her head into a woman and took a baby and fled

The gems were panicking and Steven was sad that Jasper would do this. But he knew there was something else to it and he would find out by going into Jaspers dream and telling her what he wasn't ready to tell the gems.

Garnet was trying to use her future vision on Jasper to see where she was but there were NO possible futures, COMPLETELY blank, as if Jasper disappeared.

"Wh-what I-I can't find Jasper with future vision..."

The gems were shocked but this would give Steven time for him to go into a dream with Jasper ASUMING she sleeps too or he could enter her mind and talk to her from there...

* * *

Jasper never tired but for some reason she was breathing heavily even though she did not require oxygen as she ran back to the cabin and entered it. She was hugging Amber the entire time who had stopped crying. Jasper smiled then all of a sudden she froze a moment then smiled again. "That fusion is such a clod, my advanced mind can counter her future visions now.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Crystal Gems

It had been three days since the incident and they were well hidden but they had NO diapers NO formula or the desired mushed Earth produce and Amber was miserable. She was dirty because I couldn't change her diaper and I certainly as well couldn't let her go without any diaper because she WILL expel her waste on the floor, Jasper learnt it the hard way. And Amber was starving to death. The baby also was screaming her head off.

All of a sudden Jasper lost it again. But not in anger, in fear and sadness, failure to keep the child in the correct living conditions. Jasper started sobbing for the second time in her entire existence, the first was when her original Diamond, Pink Diamond, was shattered. She cried and cried along to Amber's shrieks not knowing what to do because she couldn't help her child and her child might die because of her stupid temper. She felt another wave of exhaustion. She never tried it herself but she observed that humans needed sleep and Amber needed it more. Jasper felt like she should try it and slept drifting into a nightmare of losing Amber for multiple reasons, to disease, starvation, or being taken away.

* * *

Steven had been falling asleep too while the Crystal Gems were searching for Jasper

"Hopefully they don't find her until I can find out why she did those things," he mumbled "And it's good that Pearl left too, I know she watches me sleep and its creepy but I don't have the heart to embarrass her..." and he drifts off

He opened his eyes and he stood up in a swirly grey mist, the sky was full of thundering orange clouds

He suddenly hears someone...crying? He walks through the mist to find Jasper hugging herself and crying incoherent words. All of a sudden a few are understandable.

"P-Please d-don't d-die"

He walks over and gently places a hand on her should and quickly looks up surprised to see me almost but then...not surprise.

'Oh Quartz child, you've used your mind powers to see me suffer like your mother did when she PRETENDED to console me with another matter. Leave me be, I have been left yet again with no purpose or at least I will be soon..." Jasper said but there was a waver in her voice

"You...didn't think I was my mom this time! AND YOU KNOW WHAT A MOM IS!" Steven said excitedly

"Yeah...you learn things when your on Earth, though I skipped the chapter on "How to Make a Baby" for I found that unnecessary plus I'm afraid of the pictures in that book now since 'How to Feed Your Baby', THANK THE STARS FOR FORMULA" she cheered slightly less sad

"What's the other way than formula?"

"Let's just say it's absolutely disgusting. Now leave me to my misery Quartz and stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you"

"GO!"

"But I need to tell you something-"

"YOUR MOTHER SHATTERED PINK DIAMOND, SHE IN THE EARTH TERM WAS LIKE A MOTHER AND IN THE EARTH TERM I WILL LOSE MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE I LOST MY TEMPER TO A RUDE WOMAN WHO INSULTED ME AND MY CHILD WHO I CANNOT PROVIDEEE!" Jasper started bawling right then and there. She felt so weak and vulnerable, suddenly a voice snapped her out of it.

"Pink Diamond is alive and we can save your baby"

"WHAT TALK TALK TALK TALK!" Jasper repeated over and over shaking Steven by the shoulders, if he wasn't in a dream he swear Jasper would've dislocated them.

"CALM DOWN JASPER! I will tell you but ONLY if you let me tell you WHY you saw Rose Quartz shatter Pink Diamond."

Jasper slowly nodded and sat criss-crossed and Steven spoke.

"My mom tried to tell you in her dream before her power was taken away for a while as a way to lower her powers, her mind was reduced, she still had muscle and intelligence but she didn't have certain powers that she said you already know your already gonna get them cause well, she told me your both special versions of Rose Quartz and Jasper cause they were her favorite so you two were made with a piece of her gem she chipped off carefully and embedded them in after healing herself and planted you two on Earth because it was her favorite planet she wanted to SAFELY colonize though the other Diamonds weren't as careful, anyways you came out late because of harsher conditions but yeah soooo-"

"I ALREADY KNOW ALL THIS!" Jasper growled

"I'm just trying to sum up the story let me continue. Anywho, Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were best friends, in fact they were like sisters! The Diamonds were actually secretly jealous...soooo while they were sparring and practicing in the ruins Connie and I do with Pearl in present day, so while they were practicing Pink Diamond got distracted by a BUTTERFLY! And so my mom accidentally impaled her, it happened a lot because secretly, Pink Diamond got distracted a lot when she was on Earth but ONLY on Earth but instead of poofing her, she accidentally stabbed her gem and it cracked and shattered. You and the other Diamonds had entered at the time she impaled her NOT the distraction. You didn't find her shards right? BECAUUUUUUUSSSEEEE she grabbed them before any of you could. She forced her body to make an elixir she can only make ONCE because shattered is the equal of dead but as you know a Rose Quartz can ONCE make an elixir to heal a gem but for some reason it didn't go right, it took the form of a Lion, MY LION WHO I THOUGHT WAS A BOY! So she escaped to Earth. The war was a misunderstanding, my mom only fought in defense of the planet Pink Diamond loves and where she was residing even though for some reason she had developed teleporting powers. She has NO memory of being Pink Diamond but she had bits of her personality but she basically acts like a pet so Rose decided it would be best to keep her a secret until she found me in the desert when she sensed my gem because well, my gem is my moms gem and my moms gem has some Pink Diamond!"

Jasper cheered like she never had before, something that was frowned upon on homeworld.

"BRING HER TO ME!" cried joyfully not quite demanding

"WAIT! You're forgetting something. The kid. But I know how to save her."

"How?" Jasper says hoping its not what she thinks it is

"You bring her here to-"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasper went ballistic. Steven saw a change in her, she had let out more of her emotions now but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"WAAAIIIITTTT! I'll make sure the Gems DON'T take her from you but you will have to stay with us to be watched because I KNOW those would be Garnets conditions, but its for the best, you'll get to stay with you're kid and she will have her needs met as well as a SAFE city to be in cause believe it or not, Ocean City is full of dangerous criminals, that's how we found out about you, on this TV shows that features crimes caught in Ocean City. You're lucky no one had a gun." Steven realized he shouldn't have said that

Jasper broke down again

"I ENDANGERED MY CHILD!" she was freaking out

"It's okay you didn't know about it and you have done great protecting her but now you need help doing it. If your okay with it, I will tell the gems to come get you and your kid so she can be cared for and I PROMISE you won't be separated, OH by the way mom says you have a great gift now, just got the message from her."

"I heard her and Rose I forgive you.."

"Whaaaa..."

"We are all connected by a piece of Pink Diamond, literally and metaphorically. Now come get me your mom is gonna give you the power to find me wherever I am instead of letting me just tell you, also this is why I can just find you though I lost the connection when she lost some of her powers. Darn Rose if you were still in physical form I'd poof you...but in the playful way we did on homeworld."

* * *

Steven wakes up to find the gems in the living room discussing their tracking plan for Jasper when Steven came downstairs and he cleared his throat to make a few announcements informing the gems he wished to speak and they gave his attention.

"I have some important matters I must discuss with you three about some situation..."

Before Pearl could speak Steven continued

"And Pearl its serious not some silly dream I thought of."

"H-How did you"

"I read your mind. Because I'm half gem it was a weak connection but I got the gist now let me speak, at the end I will touch your gems and I will not tell you why but you will understand once I let go but before I touch your gems I need to say a few other things."

All the gems were shocked, even Garnet who couldn't see any future visions anymore...

"Blocking your future visions Garnet because THIS needs to be said by me, not some future."

Steven was sounding more grown up by the minute

"Now first off I need to say that I am 16 but I look 12 yes? That wont happen for long, according to my calculations, I will soon have an instant growth spurt but it will be natural...for me anyways where I will appear more like 17 but I'm 16 of course and my gem MAY have some hormone imbalances due to being half human where I get a little cray cray with Connie cause I like her and I'm not embarrassed to say it anymore but you'll have to inform Connie to be warry of me so you gotta restrain me when I jump on her. I've developed my own sense of future vision but its not specific. OKAY moving on, I can talk to mom..."

More shocked faces but the most shocked is Pearl

"W-w-why didn't she tell you earlier to say she was alive." Pearl felt betrayed

"She didn't become aware until recently when I got the new gem powers she USED to have before they got removed when she accidently shattered Pink Diamond."

"What!?" the three said in unison

Steven sighed "Here let me touch your gems..."

"Steven we want an answer-"

"AND YOU'LL GET AN ANSWER AND SAVE SOME LIVES IF YOU LET ME TOUCH YOUR GEMS!" Steven snapped. He sighed, "I'm sorry but I have a future vision like Garnet, it was a gift from Blue Diamond to Pink Diamond when it went into her gem and that's why I have developed it and you know its rare for gems to get it and NO gems have been gifted with a Diamond shard except-" Steven shuts his mouth

"Except?!" Amethyst urges

"Curse this mouth, all this will be said and answered when I touch your gem but I must touch it before I lose power... _please_ " Steven said please but not with his usual puppy dog eyes but with a sense of urgency

"Gems I trust Steven has something important to show us though I am unhappy he is blocking my future vision..." Garnet says

Steven puts a palm on each of their gem five seconds each and they see his last dream with Jasper from a third person view. When they come back to reality they find themselves teary eyed and forgiving.

Stevens eyes flashed with a message from Jasper "Jasper says she didn't really want to hurt any of you, she was just angry but she wanted to put up a memorial for Pink Diamond on the beach not knowing there was a cluster inside of Earth despite being a super gem until Yellow Diamond informed her she was destroying the Earth with a cluster and to hurry back with the traitors or she would be punished 'again' like the other times she had been after Pink Diamond had been shattered and when she saw me she lost her temper, she was taught by the rest of the Diamonds to have no emotions so yeah...mom said when she was first created the Diamonds were MAINLY good though they still colonized planets but it was done in a where the live wouldn't feel the pain that was drained until it was dead until Pink Diamond was created who discovered how to colonize planets without draining life and STILL creating gems, its sort of like growing a plant, it takes nutrition without killing or draining the entire source of life but yeah you knew the story before she could finish her first colony and then Yellow Diamond took over and messed up Jaspers kindergarten and made Amethysts..."

'WAAAIIIIIT wait wait wait- was Yellow Diamond BEATING up Jasper?!" Amethyst was freaking out

"Let me ask" Stevens eyes flashed "She's ignoring me now...but yeah we better go get Jasper and her kid, she says she's in pretty bad condition considering she's gone three days without a change because she ran out of diapers and she was so desparate cause she ran out on the formula, she said she shape shifted for the baby to feed her but it didn't work cause she's a gem. She was so disgusted about it."

Suddenly Pearl lets out an angry scream and stands um summoning her spear screaming "I'LLLLLL KILLLLL HEEERRRR"

Garnet retrains Pearl

"WOAH Pearlzilla" everyone turns surprised it was Steven instead of Amethyst, he was really a teenager now except for how he looked but it would change

"NOW, I wasn't there and Jasper wasn't descriptive at ALL, I'm just not as innocent as you think, since I turned 15 though I am 16 now but I have been hiding it well huh?" he smirks "Don't worry I don't DO anything, but I have my fantasies and Garnet that's another reason why your future visions been incorrect lately, I've been manipulating it so you don't find me dreaming because you'll try to sense my dreams no doubt and they are PERSONAL. Now lets go get Jasper and that baby FOLLOW ME!"

Pearl was panicking "OHMYSTARSHELOSTHISINNOCENCEAYEARAGOMYBABYISGONE" was what Pearl was squawking as Steven teleported them closer to Ocean Town and they trekked through some woods, Steven lead them to the cabin and they hear a wailing and a frantic Jasper saying "Help is on the way Amber! PLEASE HURRY STEVEN"

"IM HERE! Her name is Amber?"

They walk in to see Jasper who was packing some of the child's few belogings into her gem storage nodded "She seems to have golden amber eyes like mine so I named her after that PLUS its my favorite tale of a POWERFUL LEGENDARY warrior fusion of a Jasper but the other gem is a mystery..."

Everyone suddenly notices than instead of a round chest she has two large round lumps

"WOOOAAAHHHH I thought Steven was messing with us!" Amethyst bust out laughing

Jasper felt her cheeks grow hot and hid her chest with her available hand "S-STOP STARING! I WAS OUT OF FORMULA DESPARATE TO GET FOOD IN THE CHILD THOUGH IT DIDNT SURPRISE ME THAT I DIDN'T PRODUCE ANY NUTRIENTS AND IM SO DISTRAUT AND FREAKED OUT I CAN'T MAKE THEM GO AWAY AND I FEEL A FEELING I HAVENT FELT IN A WHILE SINCE I SAID je t'aime TO PINK DIAMOND AND ITS A GOOD THING YOU ARENT SUPER GEMS CAUSE ID BE EVEN MORE EMBARASSED NOW BECAUSE I SAID THAT BY ACCIDENT BUT YOU'LL NEVER FIGURE IT OUT HAHAHAHAHAA" Jasper totally lost it

"It mean I love you, but it was in a mother daughter relationship but Jasper was SSUUUUPPPPEEERRR embarrassed. Mom caught the whole thing plus I'm a super gem too but I only know CERTAIN languages but I won't tell you because then you'll speak the languages I don't know when you want to talk to someone but you don't want them to understand it but you're scared I'll be spying." Steven smirked evilly but he didn't see this coming, no one did. Jasper just simply put crying Amber in the crib and fainted on the spot from total and utter embarrassment

"Steven you really shouldn't have done that and she's heavy, EVEN with the help of Garnet." Pearl said with sympathy

Steven smiled "Yeah I kinda feel bad now for embarrassing her but I got the rest covered."

He walked over to Jasper and lifted her up with one hand, "Pearl go get Amber."

The gems were astonished at his strength but then Garmet asked a question

"Why could I beat her?"

"Simple, first off mom was much older because they were born in different locations, different conditions, etc. Second, apparently when they came out they were supposed to train with Pink Diamond because it was necessary to absorb all the power, by fighting her to raise strength until it was permanent besides the Diamonds power to take a super gems EXTRA capabilities away but Jasper couldn't bear to fight Pink Diamond even though they would be friendly matches, she was afraid of accidentally hurting her so she took matches against other gems instead and sometimes smaller fusion likes you Garnet which WAS allowed back then, not often done but not completely frowned. But yeah Jasper as well has power with emotion, but when she was fighting you she was truly listening to your song and she lost will because..."

Garnet urged Steven to continue

"Well it started on the ship when she saw Lapis being placed on the ship, she tried to be kind but her manager caught her and told her she's a 'prisoner' and must be treated like one so she had no choice and she had to pretend to be mean to avoid being shattered because she was really close to the point where they were gonna do that to her despite her high ranking but on the ship, she couldn't help flirt like saying "Um hi..." then losing courage and stomping away leaving Lapis because she new she hated her cause she kept her in a cell AFTER being in a mirror for so long. When you were singing she was thinking about never getting a chance at love so when she fused with Lapis, it wasn't only to beat us, it was to prove she COULD fuse cause that was her first fusion and she was desperate for it to be her first crush which I'm surprised since she's OOOLLLDDDD but there was a misunderstanding she didn't mean for the words to come out the way they did to get them to fuse, she was angry and desperate and thought Lapis didn't love her and then when Lapis held her hand out she got excited but when she held her prisoner, she felt betrayed but she knew Lapis was getting back at her for the space ship incident even though it was the managers fault but she was FREAKING out because chains seem to freak her out like heck though she's countering my mind powers with hers to see why she doesn't like chains but like mirrors did with Lapis when she went on that rampage and tried to destroy all the mirrors in beach city until we calmed her down and helped her with her fear and now she can actually look in a mirror and-"

Stevens rant was interrupted by Jasper letting out a small cry in her sleep as if she felt pain

"Ima check, she can't avoid me checking dreams, only thoughts and I think she needs it but lets set her down because I have NO clue why but something messed up my future vision and I'm guessing Jasper locked it before she fainted to prevent anything else embarrassing BUT since I am a super gem too, it will wear off quicker so I won't have to wait for it to be unlocked and sorry Garnet I can't unlock yours back without mine back now here I COOOMEE!"

Steven places a hand on Jaspers gem when they arrive at the beach house while talking after putting her on the couch and Pearl was cleaning the extremely dirty baby in the meantime while finding a home made diaper she could somehow scrounge up with some creativity and found some of Stevens old baby clothes that were a LITTLE big because they were for an eight month and Amber appeared to be five months but she needed to be kept warm.

Suddenly the dream ended and Jasper and Steven's connection broke off and Steven had wide eyes of fear.

Jasper looked at him "I'm sorry you had to see that but please don't go into my dreams if you don't want to be scarred" and she stood up to walk to the beach and sat to look at the ocean humming a song she learned from Pink Diamond. She had been singing Amber lullabies and surprisingly her talking voice sounded COMPLETELY different from her singing voice, she had inherited the gift of song but not many gems knew. Her voice was different than Pink Diamond's but she had gotten her beautiful singing talent just as Rose Quartz had, probably because of her adding the Pink Diamond shard.

Garnet went up to Steven who was shaking from fear

"What did you see show me Steven." she told him but he shook his head violently

"It's too horrible! I'd rather tell you so you don't have to see it because seeing her suffer REALLY hurt. It wasn't a dream this time, it was a memory but apparently as she's letting on she's having a lot of nightmares and bad memories but this is the only one I was able to uncover, she must have been using all her power to keep my mind from discovering them...In this memory nightmare of hers Yellow Diamond had just received what she called 'ownership' after the ASUMED Pink Diamonds death and Jasper walked into her chamber wearing her Pink Diamond insignia and Yellow Diamond demanded her to change it to hers and Jasper had refused claiming she belonged to pink and after a few arguments Yellow lost it and did something REALLY bad that I didn't even know possible, she stuck something on Jaspers gem and then grabbed a destabilizer and continued to beat her with it but she didn't poof and it REALLY hurt her! It was like a torture weapon now! And and she was shouting such life scarring words to Jasper and after the beating she sent Jasper away to be CHAINED until she changes the Pink Diamond into a Yellow which she stayed like that for a while until she couldn't take being a prisoner anymore...OOOOOOOOOH THATS WHY SHE LIKES LAPIS BECAUSE THEY HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON- oh..."

Stevem sounded disappointed in something

"What did Jasper say?" Garnet asks almost guessing even with her future vision locked which made her internal Sapphire slightly afraid and internal Ruby a bit mad but she kept her cool...and hot. Garnet chuckled at her own joke as Steven responded

"She said 'Keep that chain wielding water witch away from me!' " mimicking her voice but somehow it comes out EXACTLY like Jasper

"WOOOO new power I can sound like Anyone!"

"So can I" Jasper came in after calming down but was using Steven's voice

"Jasper you okay?"

"Not really, don't think I'll ever be but I feel better after singing."

"YOU SING!?" Amethyst had said as she had JUST entered the room at the PERRRRFEEECCTTTT moment

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S A TRAIT FROM PINK DIAMOND! And it heals emotions temporarily...aaaannnndddd I'll let you clods in on a little secret since I'm in on the Crystal Gems, OH by the way I can do this without having to retreat into my gem," and her form lifts into the air glowing and shifting and she comes back down revealing not much has changed other than that her hair was in a pony tail, the Yellow Diamond was replaced with a golden star, and around her waist were loose gold small star shaped chains.

She gave a wink at us and realized her chest didn't disappear "ARE THESE THINGS PERMENENT?!"

Suddenly Amber started wailing. Jasper panicked as what she assumed from the book was developing a mothers instinct and she went to her child that was in Pearl's arms but she tripped out of pure coincidence and as she fell a golden orb flew out of her gem and into Amber's dissolving and Steven looked liked he had a freaking heart attack and then Rose Quartz's voice came out of his mouth

"Jasper I don't think you know about this but you had an orb in you stored like a Rose Quartz's power to fix a shattered gem ONCE in her life and you've just injected it into your child. She is going to be a half gem like Steven with a Jasper gem."

Stevens voice returned "MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER BECAUSE MY FUTURE VISION WAS BEING FREAKIN BLOCKED BY A CHEETO PUFF!"

Jasper did not recognize the term 'cheeto puff' but she knew it was an insult but would figure out the term later, right now she was panicking too. Corrupted gems were more likely to attack a gem than a human and Amber was JUST infected her, JUST JASPERS CLODDY LUCK.

Steven spoke when Jasper returned his future vision since she did not posses it currently, she would have to wait until her ability is gifted by her gem.

Steven blinked, "Okay it was REALLY blurry and I couldn't see too far but she's not gonna get a gem until a later unknown time, we will have to wait till the time comes...


	4. Chapter 4: AUTHORS NOTE READ IMPORTANT

**HI! As you may know this story uses my name which happens to be a sap used to make a stone. So I made an OC character. I decided to take a different turn to this and make it from my point of view the rest of the way with a few other things to answer the things like the year Stevens hormones go crazy my OC will be there but it WONT be a lemon people! I'll have a chapter for everything needed but most chapters will be based on my life now but some will focus on Jasper for we BOTH will be technically jaspers now so this story will still be cannon to the title. But yeah sorry for taking a turn I just got incredibly inspired by some gem x child reader stories and I decided to use it using my own OC of me so PLEASE forgive me for this turn and I WILL get Pink Diamond Lion, I actually just got an idea for a chapter including me OC and Lion meeting after Jasper gives up trying to communicate with the Pink Diamond Lion but NO MORE SPOILERS, OKAY BACK TO MY EXCESS FLOOD OF IDEAS POURING OUT OF ME! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA (I've barely eaten or slept in two weeks but don't feel bad :)**


End file.
